he who watches vale
by Vulcan2312
Summary: When Rorschach 'dies', he is sent to a new world. One infested with creatures of darkness, crime, and 15 year olds with massive weapons.
1. Chapter 1

**He who watches Vale.**

**AN: This is just an idea I needed to get out, someone else can take the story, just had to post this idea. And I have only seen the movie for watchmen. **

**I don't own anything, not even the story.**

**Some one else can have that. **

Vale

It may be cleaner then New York, but it still has the infection of crime, as anywhere would have. 'Herm.' Even in a new world, there will all ways be crime. At least it gives me purpose now.

How I ended up here was that Jon sent me here when he 'killed' me, possibly on purpose. I have also noticed that I am now a teen again, except I kept all my scars, and muscle mass, the only difference is my mask facial details are not as prominent. I was watching a nightclub after hearing about gang activity here. After this, I will look into the chain of dust robberies.

The club seems normal enough, except more flashy then back in New York. The owner was a burly man named, Hei "Junior" Xiong. I was hiding on the roof of the club, and I noticed a yellow motorcycle, with a girl with a massive mess of blonde hair, pull up. The girl makes her way into the club, and moves to the bar. By the way she walks, I can tell she is looking for something. The lights change to red, when she is halfway to the bar.

I noticed a man talking to Junior about something. Junior doesn't look all that happy, but lets some of his guards leave with the man. The girl made her way to Junior, as he dismissed two girls, twins I think. The girl seems to order something, and Hei made a remark about something, as he turns to her. They get into a conversation about something, till the girl traced her finger down his shirt, and then clinch his genitals. She then starts interrogate him, and showed him a photo on a strange devise, 'think it was called a scroll.'

When Junior denies knowing information, she squeezed harder, causing him to deny in a higher alto. The majority of the guards surrounded them, but she remained calm and collect. When she let go of Hei, he started walking away, but she followed him and seemed to be playing with him. They start to lean in to kiss, but just before he touched, the girl punched him right in the face, sending him flying across the room. 'herm, these people seem more capable with their bodies than the fat pigs of earth.'

The guards engage with a fight, and the girl's giant bracelets shift into gauntlets with shot gun shells in the upper grooves. I decided to leave now, and find crime elsewhere.

I found a dust shop called, "from dust till dawn" and saw the man who was talking to Junior walking down the street, looking at all the closed stores, with some goons. I was in the store, without my face on, and looking around. I also noticed a young girl with a red cloak, reading weapon magazines and listening to loud music.

The man came in, with the goons, and now that I can see his face properly, I can tell it is Roman Torchwick, the number one criminal of Vale. He says to the store clerk, "Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?"

Then one of the hitman points a gun at the clerk, who says, "Please, just take my lien and leave."

"Shhshsh," Roman says, "Calm down, we're not here for your money. Grab the dust," he ordered the henchmen. One of them noticed the girl, and me, and made his way over to us.

He pulled his machete and said, "Put your hands where I can see them." The girl didn't hear, and I just look up at him, and ignored him. He walked angrily towards me, and points the machete at me and says again, "Put your hands where I can see them! You got a death wish?"

I look back at him, and stare at him in the eyes. He seems to hesitate at my glare, but continues to point at me. Another henchman walks towards us, and gets the girls attention, and she asked, "Are you mugging me?" He nods, and she quickly kicks him back to the front of the store. I grab my 'mugger's' arm and twist it, disarming him. I then threw him to his buddy in the front. The girl looks at me with a raised eyebrow, but looks at the next two goons coming our way.

She sprints at one and flying kicks him out the front window. I charge the other and tackle him all the way out, next to the red-cloaked girl. She pulls out a giant scythe and aims it at the criminals. I raise my fist, and they charged us. I dodge all of their attacks, and twist and break some of their arms, while she kicks and knocks out the rest.

Roman looks at the goons and says, "You were truly worth every cent, you truly were." He looks at us and says, "well, red and trench coat, I think it has been an eventful evening, and as much as I would love to stick around, I am afraid this is where we part ways." He raises his cane at us, and it fires a projectile. She uses the recoil of her weapon to get out of the blast radius, and I just use my coat as a barrier for the heat and dust.

When the dust cleared, Roman was gone. The girl spotted him, and asked the clerk if he would mind us following him. I didn't listen as I pulled my grapple gun and propelled my way up, while she used her scythe's recoil. Roman was waiting for us and says, "Persistent."

A flying vehicle, which may be called a bullhead, where he turns and says, "End of the line." And throws a dust crystal at us and shoots at it. I instinctively moved to shield red from the blast.

When the explosion didn't hit us, I look back and see a woman with a riding crop, casting a sigil shield. She pushes her glasses up, with a 'humph,' and swings her crop that causes several projectiles to hit the bullhead.

She cast another sigil that makes it rain ice shards over the machine. Another women came out, but I couldn't see her face. She sends a fireball at the sigil caster, only to be deflected. The ashes start to glow brightly and then send a pillar of fire into the sky. The sigil caster stops the fire, and turns the shards into a giant spear and launch it at them. The mystery woman sends a fireball at the spear, only for it to separate and put itself back together.

When it was about to hit the bullhead, it tilted to where it bounced off. The spear split into three and started circling the contraption. After a few hits, the woman sent a massive wave of flames, destroying the shards. The girl shifted her weapon to a rifle like weapon, and open fire on her. I pulled out the grapple, and loaded a tracking harpoon, and fires at the tail. The woman was deflecting the shots red was giving. 'Yes, they have more capabilities then the ones back home.'

I noticed several fire glyphs below us, and they did too. They jumped out of the way, and I position myself to a safe spot among the glyphs. When the flames shot up, I heard red gave a yelp; probably thinking the flames hit me. When the flames died out, I was still standing in the safe spot, aiming my harpoon at her. I fired, and it hit true, in the leg. They flew off before the woman with us can attack again.

Red looks at the caped woman and says, "You're a hunter. Can I have you autograph?!"

Next thing I knew, I was sitting in a room with red, and was getting a talking to by the hunter. She says, "I hope you two will learn from your actions tonight."

Red says, "They started it."

The hunter says, "If it where up to me, I would send you home, with a pat on the back…" Red looks hopeful. "…and a slap on the wrist." She punctuated it with slapping her crop over our hands. Red pulled her hand back quickly, but I just ignored it.

She raised an eyebrow at my lack of reaction, but continues to say, "But someone wants to talk to you two." A man with a cup of coffee and a plate of cookies came in through the door. He looks at red in the eyes and says, "Ruby Rose, you have… silver eyes." Now known as Ruby, she looks confused by this. "So," he continues, "Where did you learn to do this?" The female hunter shows a video of our fight.

Ruby says, " Signal Academy."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapon ever designed?"

"Well one teacher in particular."

"I see." He places the plate of cookies in front of Ruby, who slowly reaches out to see if it was ok to take one. Once she ate one, and saw no objections, she started eating the cookies at a thousand miles per minute. "It's just that I only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before… a dusty old Qrow."

"Oh, Thash muh unkul!" Ruby said, with a mouthful of cookies. She quickly swallows, and says, "Sorry that's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I am all like… hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" She made some karate poses to emphasize.

"So I've noticed, and what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing it at a school designed to train wariors?" 'I might want to check this out.'

"Well I want to be a huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" 'Now I don't, I want to know about the monsters'

"Yeah, I only got two more years to train at Signal, and then I am going to apply to Beacon. You see, my sister starting there…" and she starts rambling about how she and her sister wants to be a huntress.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster at beacon."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More then anything." Ozpin looked at the huntress, and she only rolled her head away.

"Well, ok."

After Ruby finally calmed down, they let her go home, but they kept me.

"And you, mind me asking just who you are?"

"Walter."

"Walter…?"

"Kovacs."

"And where did you learn to fight so… brutality?"

"Personal Experience."

"Seems really advance if it is just personal experience."

"… Don't need a diploma to know how to fight."

He raised an eyebrow, "That is true, but this seems more professional then the average street fighter."

"… Because average fighters start late…"

"Then, when did you start?"

"… From the start."

"Start of what?"

I looked up at him, and stare into his eyes. "… From the start."

I could tell he suppressed a shudder. "Well then, Glynda do we have any records of a Walter Kovacs?"

She leaves the room and I said, "… Not going to find anything."

"Oh?"

"Not recorded, got here last week, came from elsewhere."

"Where did you come from?"

"New York."

"Never heard of it."

"Didn't think you would."

"Mind telling me about it?"

"It's a hellhole."

"Why is that?"

"Criminals can walk the streets without fear. The cops can't do shit, corrupt and just pigs."

He raises an eyebrow. "I feel you are leaving something out."

"Costume vigilantes are outlawed."

"And to New York, what are costume vigilantes?"

"They are the equivalent of your hunters. Except, instead of fighting the 'creatures of darkness', WE fight the monsters of humans, the criminals."

"You say 'we' as in you were a vigilante?"

I nod, "The others had the jobs to inspire hope in the new generations, while it is my job to keep things from getting worse."

"And how do you do that?"

"I cut off the infected limb before the infection spreads."

"Well my offer still stands, would you like to go to Beacon and learn to fight Grimm?"

I nod.

"Welcome aboard." He holds out his hand to shake. I took it.

I was on the massive whale-like ship sitting next to this hyper girl, and calm oriental boy. I had my face on and was just staring out the window.

The hyper girl was looking at my face, watching the spots move. She asks, very hyper, "How do you get it to do that? How do you see? Are you a detective? Or a rough and tough vigilante that takes no prisoners, and kill all the criminals?"

This is the only time I have been shocked, and how did she know?

The boy says, "He probably got some dust enchanted cloth and use his aura to move it."

I say, "Actually, it is two types of dye that can be next to each other, but never mix. It reacts to heat, and moves to make intricate designs"

The girl looks at my mask, and then pokes me on the nose. "boop." The poke causes the black ink to spas out, and shoot all around the head for some reason. Could be the effect of aura.

We started to land, so I nodded good-bye and walked off.

'First day at Beacon. Let's see what I can learn.'


	2. Chapter 2

As I walk out of the 'whale', I saw someone throwing up in the bin right be the exit. I tapped his shoulder and handed him a bottle of Bonine chewable tablets. What can I say, I have a trench coat, and I carry medicine for the less unfortunate.

He looks at them and read the description, and says, weakly, "Thank you."

I nod and walk off. I notice Ruby toppled into a pile of luggage. Seeing no one was around, besides the boy who was currently unavailable right now, I walk to her and helped her up. Then before Ruby could say anything, a girl in a white dress, similar to Ruby's but white and a bit puffier, walks right up to us and says, "What do you two think your doing?"

Ruby says, "Sorry."

She says, "Sorry? Do you have any idea the damage you could have caused?"

Ruby nervously picks up one of the suitcase, and I noticed that all of them have the same symbol, and the white girl says, "Gimme that Dust, mined and purified by the Schnee quarry."

I remember reading about dust on the airship; apparently it is the only source of energy for these people. As the girl looks through the case, she says, "What are you? Brain-dead?" She holds a tube of red dust, and starts shaking it. "You know dust, fire, water, lightning, Energy!" She continues to shake the dust tube, which is leaking, and Ruby looks about to sneeze.

I moved my hand to cover her nose and mouth, preventing the explosion that would have happened, and say, in a low tone, "Ma'am, I need you to stop shaking the dust tube, and put it pack in the case. It is leaking and if anything sparks it, we will be caught in the explosion."

She then took notice of the clouds of dust and calmly puts the jar away, and says, "Thank you for pointing that out, but that doesn't excuse her for being so clumsy." She then notices my face and goes quiet. She walks away with suspicion and disappears into the crowd as a group of bellhops tend to the suitcase. Ruby turns toward me and says, "Thank you for preventing the explosion. And hey that's a cool mask."

I nod and the boy from earlier came over and says, "Thanks for the medicine, it really helped."

I nod again and say, "We need to get to the auditorium, I thinks it's this way." I started walking toward the main doors. I hear Ruby and the boy, Jaune Arc, talking about vomit boy, and crater face.

Ruby then says, " Well I got this." And she proceeds to whip out her giant scythe, which Jaune yelped at.

"WHOAH, is that a scythe?" he says, pointing with two fingers.

"It is also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle."

"whaaa…?"

"It's also a gun."

"Oh, that's pretty cool."

"So what do you got?"

"I got this sword, and, yeah, I got a shield too."

"Ooo, what do they do?" she taps the shield and it starts expanding and shrinking.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away."

"But, wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah," he says dejectedly

"Hey, Jaune, no matter what, it will always be easier to carry the same amount of weight on your sides, then on your arm. So it is pretty ingenious to make a sturdy shield like that to be able to shrink down to that sheath." I say.

Jaune seems to pick up in demeanor, and nods.

Ruby says, "Well I like it. Hey, you, I forgot to ask you your name."

I say, with a nod, "Rorschach."

"Rorschach…?"

"Just Rorschach, but you have met me before."

She looks confused. "I met you before?"

"With the crazy candle criminal."

"Ahhh…" Her eyes lit up in realization. "Then why are you wearing the mask?"

"Because I don't trust anyone here. Anyway we are here."

She looks at me confused but just continues to go in with Jaune; I left and hid in the rafters.

I was listening to the people chatter, when I notice I wasn't the only one hiding in the rafters. A girl with black hair was reading a book in a relaxed position. She looked up at me, and tilted her head. I nod to her and look back to the crowd.

Ozpin soon gave his half assed speech, honestly the guy looked like he needed coffee. They where told to go to the ballroom for the night and get ready for tomorrow. I think I might actually sleep tonight.

I walked into the ballroom and took a look around; I found a good spot in the rafters and climb up, then the girl from the rafters sat down beneath me, and looked up, "You sure you won't fall?"

"I am very sure, I have done this before, on a ledge of a skyscraper."

"…?"

I quickly fall asleep, only to be woken up by the white girl, ruby, and her sister arguing about being quiet. I drop to the floor, and say, quietly "Can y'all stop yelling, if you want to be quiet, shut up and go to bed." My mask was violently changing shape.

They shut up and walked away to their places, I sigh, as I won't be getting much sleep anyway. I left the room and walk to one of the gardens. I sat down beneath a tree, and I heard someone walking up from the building. I look up at them, and saw Ozpin standing there.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I slept more then I have in the last few weeks."

"Insomnia?"

"No, the wicked never rest, so neither shall I."

"Hmmm…"

I got up and walked away. I made my way to the library and started reading any history books I can find.

When morning came I had finished all basic history. I then went to the nearest janitor closet and kitchens to scrounge for weapons. I got a few combustible air fresheners cans, few butcher knives, some rags, and a bonus, vodka and rum bottles. Thankfully I got a lighter I had acquired from a few thugs when I got here.

I heard the announcement about getting to the cliffs for initiations, and when I got there, everyone was ready. I got to my spot next to Jaune, and listen to Ozpin talking. "And due to uneven numbers, if any pairs find Rorschach, he will be placed on your team." Everyone looks at me with skeptical looks.

"Any questions? No? Good."

One by one, everyone was launched; I simply walked off the platform and walked off the cliff. I used my trench coat to glide just as far as them; I aimed my landing and drop my coat's sides, and land on an Ursa's head, crushing it. I pulled one of the knives and stabbed it through the other Ursa's head, and twisted its neck. I pulled out the knife and checked for nicks. Finding none, I walked off towards the relics.


	3. Initiation

As I am walking in the woods, as I am in no rush, I ponder about those I will be teamed up with. I don't really know anyone, except Jaune and Ruby. Jaune, I feel will need the most help; he really doesn't seem acquainted with his tools. Ruby, on the other hand, I know will only need help in more serious situations, and some social.

A girlish scream pierced the silence, and draws me out of my thoughts. If one would listen closely, you could hear Jaune's tone. I started walking towards it, when I saw Pyrrha Nikos running from a deathstalker. I ran forward, and hitched a ride on the deathstalker's tail. It was too busy chasing Pyrrha to noticed me, but it swung its tail forwards trying to stab her. It sent me flying ahead of Pyrrha, and into a clearing.

I opened my eyes and saw Jaune looking down at me, hanging in a tree. He waves nervously, and I nod in response. Well, seems like I am with Jaune and his partner.

I got up, and saw the white haired girl falling from the sky. Jaune saw this too, and jumps to save her. Didn't end well. Jaune landed face first somehow, and the girl landed right on his back, with a sickening crunch. She got up and walks off, not even caring if Jaune is ok. I walk over to him, as he gets up. "You ok?" I said.

He nods and rubs his back a bit, "Yeah."

The blonde brawler says, "Yay, the gangs all here, we can all die together!"

Ruby says, "Not if I can help it." She charged the scorpion, ignoring the blonde girl.

She uses the recoil of her weapon to fly at the scorpion, but the hit was deflected by the armor. She started to retreat and the scorpion charges behind her.

I noticed the feathers, and one in particular was going to hit Ruby's cape, but another one if hit at the correct time, could penetrate the scorpion. I took aim with my harpoon gun, and fire. It hit the second one and true to physics, it chopped off the deathstalker's arm off.

It stops its charge and screech in pain; the first feather, however, caught Ruby's cape, but it didn't hurt her. The Blonde ran to her, but kept getting caught off by the Nevermore. The scorpion, now a limb short, continues to make its way to Ruby. It was about to strike her with its tail, when the white haired girl, dashes forward and froze the scorpion's tail mid-strike. The girl starts ranting about something; I was too far to hear.

They came back to the stone building with the relics. Jaune says, "Guys, it's coming back around."

White says, "No sense dillydallying, our objective is right in front of us."

Ruby says, "She's right, our mission is grab an artifact and make it back to the cliff. There is no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind."

Jaune and Ruby both got a relic and they all started to run off.

I ran after them and we all found a ruin building. Our path to the cliff was cut off by the nevermore. Behind us the deathstalker is approaching, and he brought friends.

A pack of beowolves was following behind the deathstalker, and they caught our sent. The oriental boy told the hyper girl, named Nora, to distract the nevermore. She ran out and rolled and jumped through some feathers, and starts pelting it with grenades.

The Nevermore flew out of the way, and the others started running to the cliff. I hid myself from the deathstalker, and let it pass. Before the beowolves could pass, I threw a Molotov at them, only three out of the ten died by the fire. The remaining seven charged toward me, so I drew my butcher knife, coated in flammable grease, and lit it with my lighter, and slashed one just below the mask.

The next one, I grab its jaw, and ripped it off. It howls in pain, and try to give a left swipe, but I duck under its arm, and stab the jaw into the eyes of the wolf behind it. It died instantly. One came from behind and slashes my back. I turn quickly and decapitated it. The next one to get close, I twist its arm and impale it on its back spikes.

Now only three left. One is in pain, and two that are keeping their distance. The first one I swiped with my knife, which still is imbedded in its face, still burning. I walked over to it and twisted its neck. The last two sniffed the air, looked at me, whimpered, and ran off. I was a bit confused, because I read that Grimm never ran.

I shrug and jogged to where the others were, only to see Ruby decapitating the Nevermore, and the deathstalker was impaled by its own stinger. And the bridge was destroyed. I walk over to Jaune, and he said, "Hey, where were you?"

"Got distracted by a pack of beowolves."

Pyrrha ask, "How many were there?"

"Ten, I killed eight before the last two ran off."

Pyrrha and the boy in green expression changed to shock.

"You manage to scare off two Grimm?" said Pyrrha.

I nod, "Anyway we should finish initiation, don't you think?"

They nod, but never stop glancing at me, as we look for another way across.

Nora shouts, "You're bleeding!"

"I am"

Pyrrha asks, "Why didn't you use your aura, or are you like Jaune, and don't have it unlocked?"

"Never cared to unlock it," if I could, "always had something else to do."

"Like what?"

"Fighting criminals, finding leads on murder and disappearances, sleeping on skyscrapers, and traversing the city; you know normal stuff."

"What was that last one?"

"Traversing the city?"

"The one before that."

"Finding leads on murder and disappearances."

"Well that's one of them, but no, the one in-between."

"Sleeping on skyscrapers?"

"Yes, don't you have a home?"

"No."

"Family?"

"Mother was an abusive whore, never had a fatherly figure, and no siblings."

"Friends?"

"One, who probably thinks I am dead."

"Why would they think you're dead?"

"Because of how I left. We had an ally made of quantum energy, and because I wouldn't compromise, and let peace based on a lie, while I knew the truth, he blasted me with his energy, causing all my cells to explode. I ended up here, and my age was reversed. I was 45 years old, now I am 17-ish."

I looked at a pillar across the ravine and aim my grapple hook at it. I pull the trigger, and felt the satisfying feeling of the compressed carbon gas propelling the hook to my target. The hook sunk into the stone of the pillar, and I pulled on the rope, causing it to pull the pillar down and making a makeshift bridge.

I got on it and start to cross, and the others followed. We made it to the others as they were trying to find a good place to climb.

The blonde haired girl says, upon seeing us, "Well, good to see you guys survived the deathstalker. Didn't see you Rorschach."

"Dealing with a pack of beowolves."

"Why is your back bleeding?"

"One got lucky, it didn't live long enough to enjoy it."

"So, why don't you use aura?"

"Never got around to unlock it." I walk to the Cliffside and started climbing. Everyone else, besides Weiss, who used a glyph to scale the cliff, followed.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you have retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team CaRDinaL. Lead by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announced.

The crowd applaud, and they walked off, as Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, the boy I haven't learn the name of, and me, walk up the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Walter 'Rorschach' Kovacs. You five have retrieved the White rook pieces. From this day forward, you five will be known as, team JuNiPeRR. Lead by, Jaune Arc."

"Huh?" Jaune question. "Lead by…?"

"Congratulations young man."

Pyrrha gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder, and knocked him over. The crowd gave a round of laughter, but continued to applaud.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you have retrieved the white knight piece. From this day forward you will work together as team RWBY. Lead by Ruby Rose."

Weiss looked shock, Ruby and Yang was happy, and Blake was indifferent.

Yang says, as she hugs Ruby, "I am so proud of you."

"Seams like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

We finally made it to our dorms, which was across from team RWBY's. As my teammates start to get ready for bed, I noticed there were only four beds. I saw there was no rafters for me to sleep in, so I just took off my hat, and put it on a convenient coat hanger, and sat down in a corner.

"Aren't you going to remove the mask?" Jaune ask, as he walks in will in a blue onesie, with a bunny head on it.

"I will consider it, next time. Night." And I made myself fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at 1:15, so I start to check my grapple, and check how much compressed canisters I have. Finding I have 8 extra canisters, I place it in my trench coat. I got up from my spot and head to the bathroom; taking the uniform we are forced to wear. I took a cold shower, as to not use up the hot water for my teammates, and had a relaxing long shower. I got out, got dressed, and left the bathroom. It was now 4:30, and Pyrrha was up, and waiting to use the shower. I nod, and left the room to head to the cafeteria to get breakfast.

I got myself an apple and left to the first class, Grimm study with Professor Port. When I got there, it was now 5:00, and Port was organizing the lesson. He didn't notice me come in. When I finished my apple, and tossed it into the trashcan next to his desk, he then notices me, a bit startled.

"Huh?!" he exclaimed, then saw me, "oh, it is only you Rorschach. Didn't notice you."

I nod, and pull out my textbook, and read. When it came to 8:59, my team, and team RWBY, crash through the door, and quickly got sorted.

"Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the night, yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely call them prey. Ha-ha! Ha-ha…" His loud laugh disturbed ruby from her sleep. "Uh… And you shall too, upon graduating this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures, that would love nothing more, then to tear you to pieces. And that is where we come in. Huntsmen. Huntresses." He clicks his tongue as he points to Yang, who awkwardly groans.

"Individuals," he continues, "who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why, the very world!"

Someone in the middle section, stood up and says, "Eee… yep."

Port continuous, "That is what you are training to become, but first a story. A tale of a young, handsome man, me. When I was a boy, blah bleh blable hurm."

Jaune asks, "Why is he mumbling?"

"blah ba Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man, 'Peter,' he told me, 'blah bla ble blah…' "

Pyrrha says, "I am not sure if he is aware of it, hey Rorschach, what are you taking notes on?"

I say, "The diagrams." I am drawing the diagrams of the various Grimm on the front of the room in my journal that I picked up.

"Ah… that would be useful to know."

Port then says, "In the end, the beowolf was no match for my shear tenacity. And a return to my village with the beast in captivity, and my head held high. Celebrated as a hero. The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise. So who amongst you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss then shouts, "I do sir!"

"Well then let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent." He then points to a cage that rose out of the floor not to long ago.

Weiss quickly left to change, and Jaune ask, "So what type of Grimm do you guys think it is?"

"Boarbatusk. They have a distinct growl, with a low undertone squeal." I say.

"Ah, ok, how did you hear it from here?"

"Practice, lots of practice."

Weiss now returns and stands in front of the cage.

"Go Weiss!" Yang shouts.

"Fight well!" Blake shouts, while waving a small flag.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby shouts.

"Ruby, I am trying to focuses." Weiss shouts at Ruby.

"Oh… sorry…" Ruby said.

"Alright! Let the match…" Port starts as he raises his blunderaxe, "…Begin!" he brings it down on the lock.

"Grrruah…!" the Boarbatusk screeches, as it charge straight at Weiss.

She spun to the side and slash at its side, which the armor protected from the slash. It ran to the other side and turns to look at her and growls.

"Ha-ha. Weren't expecting that, were you?" Port exclaims.

Weiss continues to stare down the Grimm.

"Hang in there, Weiss." Ruby shouts.

Weiss then lunges forward at the beast, as it charges her. When they clash, Weiss rapier got caught in the tusk, and they struggle for the control of the weapon.

"Bold move. I like it."

"Come on, Weiss, show it whose boss!" Ruby yells.

Weiss turns her head to Ruby, and let herself be distracted enough for the Boarbatusk to disarm her.

"Ho-ho. No what will you do without your weapon?" Port yells.

Weiss looks up, and if she didn't jump out of the way, she would have been trampled under the hooves of the Grimm, if she didn't roll out of the way. She ran across the class and slide to her weapon, grabbing it and standing back up.

"Weiss! Go for its belly, there's no armor underneath!" Ruby yells.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yells back.

The Boarbatusk jumps up and starts spinning in midair. It rolls at high speeds at Weiss, who counters with a glyph. The glyph deflects the attack and left it on its back. With the stomach exposed, she flips onto another glyph and propels herself at the Grimm. When she impales the Grimm, they went sliding across the class floor.

"Bravo, Bravo! It appears we are indeed standing in a presence of a true huntress in training. Now we have enough time for another fight, anyone else who wish to show their skills?" Port asks. No one raises his or her hands. "Well, I will have to chose for you, hmmm… You there, Rorschach, you had quite the impressive display during the initiation, redirecting a nevermore feather to amputate the Deathstalker's claw off, and taking on a pack of ten beowolves with a knife, and a bottle of vodka."

I shrug and just walk down to the little arena that is set up. "Don't you wish to change your attire? Or grab your weapon?" He asks.

"No." I said. "I will use what is around me, as we may not have our weapons on us, and need to fight without." He nods, and readies another cage. Canine barks from inside. From the tone, Grimmish shepherds, two of them.

"You can bet them, Rory!" Nora yells.

"You got this." Jaune yells.

I nod, and Port releases the two dogs, one leaping at me.

I sidestep and uppercut into the unprotected belly. I quickly swipe a metal ruler off of Ports desk, and swing it into the head of the other. I did a quick check of the classroom, noticing a few loose bars on the cage, a fire axe on the wall, and an unstable nevermore head suspended from the ceiling.

I roll towards the cage, pulling the bar off. The second one charges me; I dodge, smacking it in the back of the head with the bar. I vault over the first one causing it to run into the second. I find myself next to the axe, so I grab it. The first one charges me, while the second stays back, under the nevermore head. As the first one lunges, I bring the axe down on its head, splitting open.

For a second, I saw a German shepherd with a butcher knife in its head, but I quickly refocus on the fight at hand. The last Grimmish Shepherd was still under the nevermore head, trying to find a weak point. I quickly throw the bar at the chains holding the nevermore to the ceiling. It fell, beak first, puncturing the Grimm, killing it instantly.

"Well done, it seams we are in the presence of another true huntsman in training. Well-done lad, but next time, please refrains from using the Grimm centerpieces." I nod and walk back to my team. "That is all the time we have for today. Go to your next classes."

I get up to leave, and notice Weiss storms off from her team, and Ruby chase after her.

I will let them take care of it, unless it becomes a problem that starts to affect the others. We made our way to the cafeteria, and get lunch.

**AN: hey guys, sorry for the wait, I am currently working on more then one story, and deciding on what to do with this one, I got something, but still thinking of how to get there. So don't expect a lot of updates. **

"**What's one more dead body amongst the foundations? Well, what are you waiting for?"**

"**DO IT!"**


	5. AN: Update

well, this is not a chapter, just me letting you guys know that i can't write the story right now, because my MS Word needs to update, but because i am using a school issued macbook, i can't update without a school administrator and i am out of state right now, so don't expect any stories, or chapters till a week after my high school starts. So till next time, never compromise.

Ps: i will take this down when chapter 5 is up


End file.
